


Family Feud.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, As normal as it's gonna get, BAMF Coco Adel, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: In the small city of Remnant, the Schnee, Wukong, Adel, Branwen, Grimm, and White Fang ran that it, with only a special brand of officers known as Huntsmen, threatening to overtake there rule.Sun, Coco and Weiss are young heir's running from there roles.Yang Xiao Long is the unknowing heir to the Branwen via her mother.Blake Belladonna is the girl running from her past with the Fang.All unknown to there friends. Until there secrets are laid bare, on display for everyone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

" Were a force of revolution. " Sienna smugly stated, smirking. 

Raven sarcastically nodded. " Of course Sienna. We'd never, ever, doubt that one. " She mocked, rolling her eyes. 

Mr.Adel, aka Choc, snorted. " Let's just break the ice. Were thieves, murderers, drug dealers, kidnappers, quote on quote ' _revolutionary's,'_ and the bosses of a city that isn't even ours. " 

Ms.Wukong, aka Lilac, openly laughed at there antics. " Mr.Adel, how dare you sarcastically state Sienna isn't doing her job right. " 

" If rights failing then she's doing great! " Choc chuckled, watching with amusement as Sienna's fingers tapped over her gun. 

" I will kill you. " Sienna passively stated, as if it was something similar to an everyday greeting. 

Raven tapped her fingers. " Now now, why so flighty everyone? Make like rabbits, I believe the saying is, right? " 

" Damn straight. My daughters learning that one well. " 

" Oh really? " 

Choc scoffed in annoyance. " My heiress, Coco, has been... Hanging around, some filthy rabbit Faunus girl. Just another one of her flings, sure, but pesky none the less. " 

Sienna's finger stopped over the trigger. 

" And no, I won't do a deed because she's a Faunus, and Sienna won't be happy. " 

Her fingers happily left the trigger. 

" Even if I don't like the boot lick. " 

Her fingers were again playfully tapping as if she was child with a piano. 

" Speaking of your girl, where is she? " Jacques asked, finally deciding it was time to speak. 

Choc had a boyish grin in moments. " Oh you know, taking care of some business. And just to prove Sienna right, " he added the final part with a smirk. " Coco brought her... Chew toy home to study, and to prove to Sienna, she can send one of her hands over here. " 

Sienna scoffed, feigning excitement. " Oh how wonderful! Fennec and Corsac would love it! " She sarcastically laughed. 

Lilac, sensing a chance to be obnoxious, took her risks. " Makes you feel any better Adel, my sons dating some freak. " 

" Let me guess, he to is a boot lick like you and Sienna? " 

Lilac shuddered. " Nope. That's what scares me most. " 

" The mighty Wukong is scared? " Raven sneered, eyes rolling. 

" Oh you know, just my son not getting himself an heir. Adel has Coco and three boys, he'll get Coco an heir, I'll just be a dying family. " 

Choc scoffed. " Oh trust me, Coco has a time before she needs an heir. " 

" Adel, we could die any day. An heir is practically a need, not a want. " 

" Oh no. I do believe my girl will do just fine in her old man's place. Heaven knows she's already doing great... " 

* * *

" Coco Adel! For the last time, why do you have, like, 12 bruises? " Velvet question, currently bandaging up small cuts and bruises. 

Said woman raised her arms up in defense. " Sorry Velv, but you know the rule about the fight club. " She joked, a feathery lightness to her voice. She didn't want Velvet to think she was anything but joking around. 

Velvet groaned. " Coco. " 

" Yes? " She replied with a cheeky grin. 

" Answer my question. " 

Coco rolled her eyes, smirking. " Well, I got into a fight. And before you suggest, yes of course I won, but as you've noticed I took some good blows. " She explained, blatantly lying to her friend's face. 

" _With?_ " 

Coco shrugged. " Believe me if I say Cardin Winechester? " 

" _Why?_ " 

Coco again shrugged. " He had it coming- " 

" _Coco!_ " 

" I'm kidding, I'm kidding. " Coco chuckled, " it wasn't him. " 

" Oh thank go-- " 

" Though one day I won't be... " Coco mumbled, biting her lip to hold back a wince. A few tight bandages wasn't gonna be the thing to break her tough exterior. 

" Coco. You already broke his nose for pulling on my ears. " 

" Yep. " Coco smirked. " And if he ever does it again... I swear I'll aim lower... " 

Velvet facepalmed, already understanding Coco, and more then half there other friends, were already dead set on killing Winechester should he ever touch Velvet again. Which wasn't hard to imagine with Yatsuhashi's size and Fox's practical ninja moves. And then there was Coco, who many knew wasn't knew to fights, and when fight or flight kicked in, she chose to fight. 

_Then again,_ there was also her, fight-or-flight-or-flirt approach, which often... Left many girls at there school with broken hearts. 

They had all just been Coco's flings, really they were. Some stayed longer then others depending on certain factors. 

Were the agreeable with things?

Then they might stay longer.

Were they smart?

Then they may stay.

Good during nightly ' _tasks'?_

That was often a factor that kept them along for longer periods of time then others. 

Was it there looks that caught Coco's eye underneath the shades? 

If so, they might have been kept a while longer. 

Velvet was determined to be someone who would last longer than the rest. Not to be just some... Pick up...

But then again, she'd been friends with Coco since there first year at Beacon. And, granted, they went to the same middle school being Pharos, but that wasn't the point. 

She just didn't want to screw it all up. 

" So, Coco, if it wasn't Cardin, who were you fighting? " 

Coco just shrugged, readjusting her beret. " Went to a club, didn't wanna leave, got kicked out. Literally. " She simply stated, keeping that statement as vague and far from the truth as humanly possible. 

Well, it was partially true. A club _was_ involved. Just not the kind that someone would party at... More for... Bashing. 

Velvet nodded, finishing up a bandage, causing Coco to suck in a sharp breath. 

" To tight? " 

" Mm... No, it's fine. " 

" If you say so. " 

" Yep. " Coco gave a thumbs up. " Only thing tight here is y-- " 

" I vow if you finish that sentence your doing your bandages on your own. " 

Coco smirked. " You. " 

Velvet scowled at the much taller girl, who had a stupid grin in moments. 

Then she did something that made her blush. 

" Oh your so cute when you're angry. " Coco declared, as if it were such a commonly known fact the entire world knew it. 

Velvet then _purposefully_ made the next bandage extremely tight without warning, making Coco groan.

And _that_ went to all kindsof _interesting_ places. 

* * *

" Oh great, she actually did send boot licks. " 

Corsac shrugged. " You did invite. " He mused. 

" I really don't like you boys. " Choc rolled his eyes, but let them in anyway. 

" Feeling gets more mutual ever time were here. " Fennec sighed, entering the mansion. " Third floor, eighth room to the left, correct? " 

Choc scoffed. " _Right._ " 

_Knock. Knock._

" Who is it? " Coco asked, trying to get some letters written out. 

The voice she heard made her scowl. 

" The Albain brothers. " Fennec announced. 

" Come in. " Coco mumbled, finishing her notes and glaring at the door. 

At that, two men, both canine based Faunus, entered Coco's room. 

" Wags is Corsac, and ears is Fennec. " Coco explained, glancing at Velvet. Nor did she exactly care that may have sounded insensitive, because she _really_ _didn't_ want to see the Albain brothers. " What do you both want? " 

The brothers turned and nodded to one another. Sparing a few sharp glances at Velvet, who was currently writing something down. 

_Oh. So that's what they want._ " Anything I can help you with boys? " 

Fennec shook his head. " No, correct brother? " 

Corsac smiled. " Correct. " 

The two brothers then turned, left, and slammed the door shut. 

Much to Velvet's confusion. 

" Uhm... What was that about? " 

Coco had to close her eyes and take a hard breath to avoid snapping at Velvet. 

" _Those,_ were Fennec and Corsac Albain. Some colleagues of Sienna Khan and my father. " 

" Oh. That makes sense. " Velvet nodded before going back to what she'd been doing.

That was the public story at least. 

The White Fang was a revolution, not a rag-tag gang of terrorists. They were simply a group of hurting Faunus who wished to be treated equally. 

The Adel's were not well financed in illegal weapon crafting. They simply sold hunting equipment. 

The Schnee's were not the biggest drug dealers in the country. They were a good pharmacy all across the country. 

The Wukong were not smugglers. They owned a trading company. 

The Branwen were not murders. They were just people in wrong places at wrong times. 

The Grimm was the only genuine criminals in the city. 

That was the public story. 

" Stop spacing out, Port has a quiz tomorrow, and unless you wanna fail... " Velvet's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Coco rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah. " 

* * *

Coco stared at the money on the edge of her bed. " What's it for? " 

Her elder brother, Toma, chuckled from his place in her doorway. " Well, apparently you performed well with Junior. Because he was quick to refund dad. When you walked V whatever her name is, a few of his henchmen came over and paid do. He was proud, and just for a note, there's 2,000 there. " 

Coco nodded, peering back at her brother, who grimaced. 

" You shouldn't still be involved in this Co... " 

" Nope. " The girl sighed. " But Mate and Van shouldn't be either. This should be yours... Not mine. That's a burden, and I don't want it on my little brothers. "

Toma nodded with a sigh. " Fair. " He said, turning and leaving. 

" Nothings fair about it... " 

* * *

" Ruby Rose! " 

" Okay fine! I did it! " The girl admitted, showcasing a spray paint bottle from the pocket of her hoodie. 

Yang then lightly smacked her sister on the back of the head. " And do tell me, what in the blue blazes were you thinking?! " 

" Well- " 

" Were Jaune and Penny helping? " 

"...Maybe. " 

" Snitches get stitches, I thought I taught you better than this. " Qrow lazily scolded from his armchair, sipping his flask. 

Yang groaned. " Come on Rubes! I know my little sisters smarter than this! You moved up two years for crying out loud! " 

" Well- " 

Qrow clapped his hands loud enough to catch the girls' attention. 

" How about this one, both of you just go to bed, and we wake up tomorrow with a fresh start? " 

Yang groaned, but turned and headed over to the stairs. " Your horrible uncle. Stop encouraging. " 

Ruby grinned happily, " thanks Uncle Qrow! " She laughed cheerfully. 

When Yang got to her room, she flopped on the bed and fixed the pillows between she and Blake. 

" So... " 

" Uncle Qrow let her off. Again. " 

Blake nodded, mumbling some sort of response before burrowing into her pillow. 

" Agreed. Then again, Qrow was kinda with the wrong people for a while, so this stuff's kinda normal for him. " Yang guessed, fluffing up her own pillow. 

Blake didn't respond to that one. 

* * *

" Alright, see ya later bro. " Neptune fist-bumped Sun, before turning and walking down the approximately 999,999,999 mile long driveway. 

" See ya at class man! " Sun called back, closing the door. 

His mothers chuckling was heard behind him. " Wow. Nice job son. " 

Sun grimaced. " I know mom... I know. " 

Lilac chuckled. " God, can none of us just get a straight heir? Sienna has one, but he isn't even actually family. Taurus is just extra hand meat she pulled out of a mine. " 

" I know. I know. " 

" Good. Then hurry up, I know that Blake girl sounds nice. Figure it out kid. " 

"...I will. " 

" I know. " 

* * *

**Big sis:** _You don't wanna do this Weiss._

_But I will._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image at the top was a metaphor. 
> 
> Weiss, Coco and Sun's emblems are being used as the supposed symbols of there families, and so they metaphor of the photo is that there not seen for who they are. Just there name. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, I did personally edit the photo myself.
> 
> I have no idea what compelled to me to make that ending edit.


	2. Control.

" But-- " 

" No buts! She _will_ come back to us! " 

" Blake left on her own accord- " 

" I don't care! Get her back however you have to! " 

A sword found its way to being pointed at the girl's throat.

" Got it? " 

"...Yes. " 

* * *

" _Flynt!_ " Neon complained, chasing him around the courtyard. 

" _Neon!_ " The musician called back, smirking. 

Meanwhile, Oscar and Ruby were singing ' _Neon'_ , the song, in the corner of the yard. Despite claiming they didn't the lyrics to any of Flynt's songs about any of them.

So as you see, everything was going oddly well. 

Weiss had a cockily arrogant smirk that she was sure her dad would be proud of if she ever did it to Sienna. 

Emerald and Mercury were perched in a tree laughing half to death, with just as equally cocky smirks. 

" Run Flynt! Don't let her catch you! " Mercury helpfully called out, laughing in the process. " If a girl outspeeds you I'm telling everyone! " 

Emerald elbowed him, not hard enough he'd fall out of the tree, but hard enough. " And who in in the world is _everyone_? Eh, Merc? " 

" Jacque Schnee? " Mercury ever so politely offered, keeping it out of his _"favorite"_ heir and heiresses ear-range. 

" Okay, your point stands. " Emerald shrugged. 

" Yeah, I know. " 

" I _will_ shove you out of the tree. " 

" Try me. " 

" Just remember that you asked me to. " 

* * *

High school gym class in a word... Hm... Hell. 

And don't get me started on locker rooms, male or female. 

But what interested Emerald was not the fantastic female bodies she saw, no no, but instead... The scars. 

To be specific: While Weiss Schnee's eye scar was hot, the claw mark burn on Blake Belladonna's chest seemed _far_ more interesting. 

* * *

"...Okay... And so, is Mercury Black here? " The teacher, who everyone believed her name was Ms.Lisa Lavender, asked. 

Silence.

" Okay, so, no Mister Black. How about, Emerald Sustrai? " 

Again, she was met with silence. 

" Okay apparently she's skipping to. " 

* * *

" Are you sure we won't get caught? " Emerald worriedly asked, peering out the window. 

Mercury snorted, adjusting the camera. " Unless we have sex on Xiao Longs bed? I don't think so. " 

" Hm, I don't know then, maybe we'll get caught. " Emerald remarked, continuing to keep her eyes open. 

Mercury's smirk was evident in his voice. " Oh really? Didn't know you were into that, Em. " 

" Didn't know you were such a sicko you'd wanna do it on your ex-girlfriends bed. " 

Mercury gagged. 

" We-we weren't together! " He then, with the stupidity of an ape, scrambled out. 

" Didn't know you liked casual sex. " 

" It was better. I didn't need her uncle catching onto my game. " 

" Her uncle? " Emerald wondered aloud, unaware who this missing uncle was. 

" Even worse, her mother. " 

" Again, I don't know who they are. " 

Mercury scoffed. " Seriously Em? You don't know who Yang's mom and uncle are? " 

" Am I supposed to know your ex's family? " Emerald replied, a little harsh.

" Yeah. " 

" And, _why,_ is that? " 

" Cause there Branwen. To be specific, Qrow and Raven Branwen. " 

Emerald blinked. " Please tell me your joking. " 

" Not a bit. " 

Emerald groaned, and would've facepalmed if it weren't for her keeping watch of anyone noticing two odd teenagers in the Xiao Long house. 

" Is that a good or bad groan? As in something bad happened and we need to jump out a window. Or, that's a good one, and you weren't kidding about the sex on Yang's bed. " 

" Bad. " 

" Fuck, what is it? " Mercury asked, but he still didn't leave his task of making sure the camera worked and was hidden from sight. 

" So she's an heir to? " Emerald asked, getting rather annoyed with this whole: "play nice with the heir's," thing Cinder had she and Mercury doing. 

Mercury shrugged. " I don't think the Branwen even have an heir. There's that Vernal lady, but she's just the side hand. Nothing like an heir, just a safety box in case the kid isn't ready. " 

" Tsk, yeah. Only the Grimm doesn't need a blood heir. " Emerald couldn't help commenting, keeping her eyes sharp. 

Mercury scoffed. " What? You hoping to be Cinder's once Salem dies? " 

Emerald shook her head, even if Mercury couldn't see it. " No. Just... I don't know, I guess. "

Mercury clicked his tongue. " Cool. Anyway, I got the camera's in all the heater vents. So, we should bounce before they get back. School probably already let out. " 

" Alright, let's go. " Emerald agreed, hopping from the window seal.

" Good. You wanna snort something when we get back? " 

" Not really. " 

Mercury rolled his eyes. " Fine. " 

He gets why though. She doesn't like drinking or drugs as much as he does. Sometimes, Em will take one or two shots, but that's it. Drugs, she's even less likely to take. 

Most people their age don't do it cause their underage. But Mercury's pretty sure that's not why a murder, drug dealer, and assisted tax evader, doesn't do drugs and alcohol because she's underage. 

She told him once. Something about not liking when she wasn't in control. 

Apparently, that was a bad thing. 

Who knew his ex had the same issue with... Honestly, he had no idea what Blake, "I Might Be Connected To A Terrorist Group," Belladonna, even was. 

Probably another fling. 

* * *

" So guys, I was totally thinking-- " 

" Is that a good thing? " 

"--Sun my bro, you should totally have a party on Saturday. You family mansion's lit. And sure, so is Weiss and Coco's, but like, you ought to step up and be the man to these girls. " 

The blonde boy blinked. " Neptune your crazy. " 

" Why? " The blue haired boy asked, seemingly extremely confused. 

" My mom would shoot me! " Sun again blinked in confusion. " Plus, there's some big meeting my mom wants me at. " 

" Oh... " Neptune nodded. " Well Snow Angel, " Neptune slid across the sidewalk to Weiss. " Would you be interested in throwing the party. " 

" Sorry, Neptune, my sister would probably claw my guts out. " 

" Alright. " Neptune shrugged, gliding his way to Coco. 

Before Neptune could talk though...

" Neptune? " 

" Yes? " 

" Have you ever met my little brother Mate? " 

" I can't say I have. " 

" He throws knives really well. " 

" Why do you know that..? " 

Coco shrugged. " Not important. " 

Neptune just walked to Jaune with no words required. " So bro, your family are all Huntsmen. Got anything good? " 

The Arc gulped. " Nope. " 

Neptune mumbled a few curses. " So no party? " 

" No party. " 

Neptune didn't get his party.

And he cried all the way home. 

* * *

It was only when he finally got home to his brother, Jupiter, in their small little apartment, that he slightly might get why Sun can't have a party. 

" You said you'd have it, kid. " A woman with short brown hair, and a tail wrapped around her waist, stated. 

Jupiter rolled his eyes. " Well I'm sorry, but that bastard flaked last second. " 

The woman narrowed her eyes. " Well, I told S. and L. that it would be there. On Saturday. " 

" Well, that Marigold bastard flaked. " Jupiter huffed. " His cousin, a Huntress, caught us, and he flaked. Left me to make up a quick lie. " 

The woman then shook her head, pulling Jupiter down to her level by his collar. " I want you at my home. Monday. " Then she let him go, or more a less shoved him. 

Then, the woman turned on her heel and left the small apartment, not baring even a glance at Neptune.

She had oddly familiar blue-grey eyes. 

* * *

" How was school? " Choc ever so politely asked, turning in his chair and reading the paper. 

" Your never nice, you have an agenda. " Coco stated the fact, walking toward a bookshelf and sorting through them to find the right one. 

Choc nodded. " Smart girl. " 

" I am your daughter. " Coco remarked, not seemingly proud or not proud of that. 

Choc had an evident smirk in his tone. " Yeah, yeah you are. I meant, how's you filth? " 

" _Faunus,_ dad. " 

" Same thing. " 

Coco didn't feel like arguing. " She's fine. " 

" In what ways? " 

Coco clicked her tongue. " A few. " 

" Smart girl indeed. " Choc commented, continuing to read his paper. 

" Still your daughter. " Coco said, finally finding the right book. " Why did you want to know? " 

Choc shrugged. " Just wondering how my daughter's latest hookup is going. Anyway, how far along is that anyway? " 

" Depends on how you mean that. " Coco shot back, flipping threw the books pages for a certain one. 

" What base? " 

" I don't play baseball dad. " 

" Neither do I. " 

Coco glanced at her somehow still poker-faced father. 

" Ball barely hit the bat. But hopefully home base by Saturday. " 

" Ambitious, it's already Wednesday. " 

" I was taught to always aim high. " 

Choc snorted. " I think you mean _low_ , in this case, Coco. " 

" Yeah sure-- " 

" Because that's what Faunus are for people like us. High-class people with standards. " 

" The White Fang and Wukong would say otherwise, dad. " Coco truthfully stated. 

Choc shook his head. " No. Wukong keeps her errand boys close to the chest. And Sienna? Oh that tiger bitch. " 

That felt interesting knowing bitch meant female dog. 

But tonight wasn't a night to argue points.

It was a good night to just leave her fathers study instead of fight. 

* * *

" So? " 

" She's at... She's at a Branwens... " 

" So? " 

" That would make Sienna very angry if we started something. " 

The man shrugged. " So? " 

" Raven would bring everything she had. And Sienna would be done. " 

"Sienna's time will come to an end one day. So you just follow orders. " 

" Are you insane?! " 

" Maybe. " 

" I listen to Sienna, not you. She's High-Leader. Her orders state we don't touch Branwen, Schnee, Grimm, Wukong, or Adel with a 90-foot pole. Marigold, Coal, Rose, Winchester, The Crown, and Hill, _their_ _game_. Branwen, is not on our list of people we can scuffle with. After we took out the Ren we got the Huntsmen on our asses enough. " 

" That will change, _very, very,_ soon. " 

* * *

**Friday.**

" Alright, so who's throwing the party tomorrow? " 

" No one. " 

Neptune cried again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the next chapter name? Saturday.
> 
> I purposely in the last chapter added some stuff about how Velvet wants to be more than a hookup, or a fling.
> 
> But in this one, I practically crushed her dreams without her knowing, with the dialogue of Coco and her father.
> 
> And oh boy, by the next chapter the description of a story jam-packed with hormonal teenagers, criminals, and annoying siblings is what you're going to get.


End file.
